College Daze
by purple-ladybug
Summary: Sakura takes a break from Konoha and decides to go to college, but when Kakashi is assigned to be her teacher and she develops a curiosity for hentai. will she succumb to her urges? r&r formally a oneshot, now continuing?
1. Chapter 1

A/N randomness..while reading other fanfics I got an Idea, this is what happenes when I don't write everything out first, plus 2am and family guy...yeah...

Sakura sat at her laptop late into the night, she should be sleeping, she should be writing her term paper, anything but what she WAS doing on the net so late at night...reading hentai stories... "Kami I'm worse than Kakashi..." she thought to herself, enveloped in yet another story.

"His passion burned inside him, he reached for her delicate bussom, the nipples perked instantly..."

"Damn..." she was frustrated at herself, why she had ever looked at "Ichi Ichi Paradise" so long ago, she would never know.

"Almost 2 in the morning..." Sakura sighed, the 8am Biology class seemed to be plumeting ever closer.

She felt an unnerveing urge inside her, she clamped her legs together, willing her body to calm itself. Not this time, her body demanded satisfaction, demanded a release.

She moved her hand to the juncture between her legs...she remembered the luminant words she had just read..."His hand inched slowly to her heat..."

"MMMMM", she sighed.

It had been far too long since she had been with someone. Naruto was her first, and only, she had to admit, but as hard as she tried she could only think of him as a friend, Naruto had come to understand that and they remained close.

She rubbed the nub of her flower in quick strokes. The tension inside of her rising fast, her finger dived in.

"AH..." she wimpered.

Sakura felt a mild peak rising..."almost..." she pushed in and out faster.

"Almost...AHHH!" her body released it's sweet tension... Soon her body relaxed and lulled her into a peacefull sleep.

She barely heard the alaem ringing over and over again... "kuso!  
I slept too long!!" She changed, gathered her books, and ran to class.

"Hmph...Now who's the one thats always late? Kakashi teased.

"I could almost swear he followed me here just to torture me" she thought to herself. "Gomen Sensei!" She lowered her head.

"No more excuses, I will speak to you after class."

"Damn..."

His lecture was more longwinded than usual and as everyone gathered their bags to leave, Sakura made her way to his office.

"Sakura..." He began "Your grades have been slipping, I know this isn't like you, are you having trouble with the work?" His voice was calm and concerned.

"No sensei...I've just been distracted lately..."

"Is it about Naruto?" He quized.

"Kuso! How and when did he find out about him, that happened when she was only 17?"...

"No. Why would you think that?" she said flatly.

He sighed, he had followed her here under Tsunade's orders, to "Watch over this "college" thing, and when she got over it, bring her back"  
He had been watching over her for almost a year under the guise of a college professor.  
He vaugly remembered reading something about hot college girls and their teachers in a special edition "Ichi Ichi Paradise".

"KAKASHI!!" Sakura pulled him from his fantasies of young girls falling for the silver haired man.

"Hn?"

"What do you want from me?" she was getting annoyed

"Don't call me "Kakashi", call me "Sensei".

"You know damn well you aren't really a teacher, for Kami's sake,  
how long are you honestly going to keep this up?"

His brow furrowed, "I like it when you call me "Sensei".

"I bet you do..." she exhaled loudly and Kakashi knew he needed to stop teasing the young woman and get to the point soon.

"Look Sakura, if your'e really serious about this whole "college" thing,  
then your'e stuck with me, come over tonight and I'll help you study".

"Study eh?" Her voice lasted with sarcasm.

He pulled out the lastest edition of that familiar orange book and burried his face into it... "7 o'clock Sakura."

"Damn him when he gets all serious on me..." "Hai!" she spoke.

"The silloette seemed to play tricks on the wall, a slow seductive dance as she took the remainder of her clothing off and threw them to the floor. The shadow's breasts were"  
"Knock...knock" Came upon Kakashi's apartment door. He sat down his beloved book and answered.

Sakura still wore the clothing she had worn in school, her grey baggy sweatpants and pink form fitting tanktop had gotten her through many a rushed morning.

Kakashi couldn't help but to notice that through her rush she had once again forgone her bra. Her small bussom clinged to the tight top and he could see her nipples slowly begining to harden.

Sakura sat her books down onto the coffee table... "You always keep this place so nice Kakashi..." Sakura had more than a couple of times regreted not taking him up on his offer to share this apartment and split the rent, but she was determined to do this for herself.

"Can I get you something Sakura?"

"No thank you, but would you go over last weeks test with me?" Her aquamarine eyes gazed up at him. "From this angle she looks so young and innocent, like she use to be, like when she REALLY needed me, I'm wasting my time here..." He thought to himself as he moved to set on the floor next to her.

Secretly she relished in the thought of her former sensei being her personal bodyguard. She had grown to love their little battles of words and how she could always tease him about his perversions without exposing her own.

"Are you even listening Sakura"  
"Yeah!"

"Then what did I just say?"

"..."

He sighed, "that's what I thought. Sakura, your'e a 19 year old ANBU operative, isn't it a little foolish for you to be wasting you time here?

"Is that really what you think I'm doing Kakashi?"

"WAY TO GO DUMBASS!" His mind berated him.

"I was only thinking about you...gomen Sakura..." Kakashi stood and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting a drink..."

"Pour me some too..."

"Your still too young for sake."

"Kakashi, I'm not that same 13 year old anymore, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a child anymore."

"Couldv'e fooled me..." his tone flatly stated.

Truth was he had noticed it along time ago, first her mind matured to a brilliancy like no other, then her body took on this curvasious form now sitting in his living room, sometimes he'd curse Tsunade to the air for charging him with being her overseer.

Against his better judgement he poured her a glass and sat back down with her to study.

"Your getting soft in your old age..." She smirked.

"Old age?" he questioned "When did 35 become old?"

She smiled, she loved to get under his skin with that. Truth be told Kakashi had only gotten sexier as he aged, the girls would always gossip about him and what it would be like to be in the bed of professor Hatake. Honestly, it turned her stomach in an odd way.

Before she had realized it, early morning had snuck up on her again. She exhaled heavily, "I need to get home and get some sleep." her face had a rosy tint for the strong sake.

"Nonsence Sakura, I'm not letting you leave out of here with that kind of buzz." His face was determined.

Sakura sighed, she was a little buzzed and far too tired to really walk home or argue with hum how fully capable she actually WAS to walk home. "Okay, I'll stay here the night".

Kakashi grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet and made a futon for her, "This should be comfortable enough for you".

"Thank you" he heard as he went to his bedroom for the night.

Dispite how tired she actually was, the buzz she had was keeping her from her slumber, her eyes wandered around the room. She glanced at some old photos from Konoha, she nearly chuckled at his fake p.h.d. "Kakashi Hatake, the greatest professor of them all!!" she giggled.

Then her eyes focused on the small orange book still on the couch, she crept over and picked it up. "I'll just read till I get sleepy" she told herself. She opened to the page Kakashi had been on...

"The silloette seemed to play tricks on the wall, a slow seductive dance as she took the remainder of her clothing off and threw them to the floor. The shadow's breasts were perky and her nipples were eager for his touch..."

The ache seemed to creep into Sakura without her noticing, at first it was weak and managable, but now it threatened her very sanity..."Kuso..." she muttered.

Sakura listened for a moment, honning her eare to hear Kakashi's deep, sleeping breaths.

The book dared her to read further and the more she read, the more flustered and antsy it made her..."Well he IS asleep..." she thought to herself.

She quietly slid her grey pants off and hid them in the covers, she lowered her underware to her knees. "Kami!" she whispered, "I'm already so wet!"

Sakura's delicate finger played with her bud once again, she loved the sensation of doing soemthing so private in someone elses house. She tried to stiffle her growing whimpers of pleasure.

"MMMM..MMMMMM..." Kakashi tossed and turned in his bed, it seemed like a horible dream, he grew agitated. "Stupid mind teasing me like that, I've been reading that book too much..." then he paused..."My book...it's in the living room, isn't Sakura in the living room??" Kakashi's orbs grew wide, "Is Sakura masterbating in my living room?!"

Kakashi masked his chakra and slipped into the living room undetected, there the pink haired girl was masked in a blanket of self pleasure. He watched as the middle of the covers moved ever so slightly as she continued.

There was something very sensual watching her as her head rocked back in soft waves of extacy.

He felt like he was watching a scene from his book, "But this is real, this is Sakura..." He thought to himself, he felt his bulge grow rigid, it yearned to have her young hot mouth encompass it. He wanted to be the one making her moan.

"Ahhh..." he watched as she finaly reached a true pinnical and start to cool down.

Kakashi's eyes once again drawn to her round, perky breasts, he wanted to suckle them, feel her nipples on his bumpy tounge.

Still masking his chakura, he moved closer. His hand dared to move across the softness of her arm.

Sakura could feel goosebumps appear.

Kakashi moved his hand over her hardened nipple, "ahhhh..." She sighed. He could feell her nipples getting harder as he began to massage them gently.

He couldn't help but to taste her full lips...

Sakura felt the intrusion and instantly knew who it was, he pressed against her mouth asking for entrance. She invited her unseen guest in.

Wanting to play along in Kakashi's perverted little game, Sakura moved her hand back down to her wet mound. Slowly, her finger began to circle the sensitive bud once more.  
"Oh...oh..." She bagan to pant..."Oh Kakashi!"

His mouth departed her skin..."Is she fantasizing about me?" He wondered.

He moved his hand to the wet heat she was playing with, he cupped his hand on hers,  
letting her lead him, show him what really made her wet. He pushed his finger in.  
"OH SENSEI!!" she called out.

Kakashi appeared on top of her, his hand hidden underneath her blanket... "I love it when you call me that." he flashed a smirk.

"So what are you doing masterbating in my living room?" he teased, still moving his finger inside of her.

"I uh...I uh... oh, right there..." He applied a little pressure.

Kakashi grew with pride over her almost inaudible moans.

"You haven't answered me, do I need to stop untill I get an answer?" he picked up his pace.

"Please don't stop, your fingers feel so good inside..." she breathed

"Your'e still not answering me Sakura Haruno, why are you masterbating in your sensei's living room?"

Her face was flush, he was making her moan with pleasure, but still he demanded an answer. He threatened to stop this wonderfull sensation. No, she wouldn't let this end just yet.

"Kiss me again and I'll tell you..."

He wiggled his fingers within her and she murmured.

"Looks to me like your'e not really in a position to make demands here..."

"Please kiss me..." her eyes shown a deep seeded longing he had never seen before.

He obliged her and tasted her sweet lips once more. His tounge moved about, weaving with hers, she grazed his teeth and she could feel his throaty moan within her.

His free hand moved her tanktop, "Your breats have been teasing me all nigth Sakura,  
do you know what it does to me when you don't wear a bra? This shirt has gotta go.  
Kakashi lifted her shirt form her and tossed it onto the floor.

For the first time, Kahashi had her perfect round, little breats in his sight. He stared at them with almost leacherous eyes.

His hand swept across a nipple, she let a moan escape her lips.

Kakashi grined, "I will take you for my own tonight, my little cherry blossom". He licked at her little summits, playing with the nipples, sucking gently but growing harder. He bit down on one, claiming it as his own.

"I can't take it anymore!!" She pleaded.

Kakashi lowered his sweatpants to his knees, his fully erect manhood now exposed for Sakura to see.

She cupped her hand around it, not able to get fully around his engorged shaft, and began to slide her and up and down it.

"Sakura..." he breathed.

Her body began writhing underneath the constant stimulation of Kakashi's fingers, her next wave of bliss made her grind uncontrolably against Kakashi's hand.

He couldn't tease her anymore.

His throbbing shaft lined up against her slick pink walls, he waited for a sign from her to continue.

Her jade eyes looked into his deep orbs..."Make love to me sensei..." her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you know what your'e asking of me Sakura? I don't want to stop but I will if this isn't what you want..."

Sakura made her answer perfectly clear as she arched herself onto his head.

"Ugh!" her movement was unexpected and Kakashi almost came in that instant of slight penetration.

He smiled lovingly at her, full of desire and passion for her. He pushed his rod fully inside her tight walls, he could feel her muscles pulling him as deep as he could go.

"Ahhh..." She sighed.

Kakashi placed his hands on her petite hips and rocked her back and forth.

Sakura felt as if she was going to melt inside, or explode, her body wasn't sure but she knew she was reaching that unseen pinical.

Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him even closer, he breathed into her ear, your'e mine now, and I don't like to share..."

His hot breath sent a tingle down her spine.

With sweat begining to form on his forehead and her delicate skin, Kakashi removed what clothing they still had wrapped at their feet.

He sat up indian style on the futon, Sakura gracefully slid down his member till Kakashi's hands cupped her firm bottom.

Sakura let her hands intertwine with his silver mane as he bounced her up and down. They both could hear the jucies as she slapped against his skin.

Sakura's muscules began to coil around his shaft, she felt she was reaching the edge.  
"OH...OH...OH KAMI!! OH SENSEI!!" her voice echoed into the room.

Feeling the pressure of her sweet release, Kakashi held himself no longer. He bounced her harder, faster, her breasts rubbing against him... "Sakura..." he breathed as his warmth flowed into her, he held her close to him, their breath slowing down. He whispered into her ear,half asleep, "your'e mine now...and I don't like to share..."

The sun crept onto Sakura's closed eyelids, she gradually opened them. She glanced at the time on Kakashi's wall..."Kuso!! I'm late!! That bastard didn't even wake me up!!"

Sakura opened the classroom door, "Your'e late Sakura, I'll need to see you in my office after class..." "wink."

A/N- I hope you all enjoy this one it's 5 am now...nighty night or good morning... 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- For some unforseen reason, I've decided to continue this story, (mainly cause the story wont quit yelling**

**in my head) so with that said "College Daze" is a stand alone story with an epiloge I guess... (I hope I don't **

**kill the original story by continuing it...) So here goes nothing....**

Sakura arched her back into each of Kakashi's thrusts, something felt different, the intimacy was there, the passion

and desire were there, but they had been together for two months now, she could just feel something different in his

lovemaking. "_Why does he have that silly mask on?" _she wondered to herself.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she called to him.

He was unresponsive, continuing to focus on each of his thrusts, eyes closed tightly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she called out again.

"KAKASHI HATAKE!!!!!"

"Hn?" he stopped, opened his eyes and looked down upon her.

"What's going on?" she questioned him, her green eyes piercing deep into him.

"What are you talking about?" He pulled himself out of her.

"Why are you wearing your mask, you never do when we're together." Her hand raised up to the black fabric and

began pulling it down. Kakashi's hand caught hers. "Don't."

She looked up at him wide eyed, "Tell me now Kakashi."

He exhaled heavily. "I'm going back to Konoha at the end of the week."

"For how long?"

"I'm going back there to stay." his head lowered, he couldn't look into those vermilion eyes of hers.

"Well just tell Tsunade-sama that you don't want to go back, I mean she can't _make_ you, you know."

"She isn't making me go back Sakura, I requested it."

Sakura sat up in his bed and covered her exposed chest, "what are you saying Kakashi?"

"I think you already know...."

"Look at me Kakashi!" her voice became shaky.

"Sakura..." he sighed

"And take off that damned mask!" she yelled, the buring feeling of tears were swelling in her eyes.

He stood up and put his black slacks on. "I'm sorry Sakura...."

She stood up and let the sheet fall to the floor, her hand reached up once again for his mask. The tears she

was trying so desperately to hold back now began to stain her cheeks. "Please sensei take off your mask..."

"I think you should go now Sakura..." his face was cold yet a hint of pain was hiding inside his eyes.

Sakura's face grew just as cold and stoic as his, "Fine." she gathered her clothing, wrapped her long coat around her

and walked out. She leaned against his door and began to cry.

Kakashi rested his head against the door, hearing her muffled sobs. He closed his eyes. "_I just can't do this anymore,_

_I'm sorry my cherry blossom..." _tears silently fell down Kakashi's cheek.

He looked for her pink locks everyday in class, but she wouldn't show. She would e-mail her assignments in, but no

contact with him other than that. "_boy I pissed her off good..."_ he thought to himself.

"_One last call to her..."_ he thought as he gathered the last of his bags..."_No! you baka this is for the best, you have to _

_do this."_ he began his trip back to Konoha.

A few days later Sakura had returned to class under the most awful teacher Kami ever put on the earth. She made her

way into her apartment and threw the heavy book bag onto the floor. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello? Haruno Sakura here, who is this?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" an old, obnoxious, familiar voice answered back.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun! What do I owe this phone call to? It's really been too long since..."

"Did Kakashi sleep with you?" His voice became suddenly serious and direct.

"Na...Na... ruto...." She was speechless but a million questions ran through her mind. "_Why would he say that? How does _

_he know? Did Kakashi tell him something?"_

"I'm one of your best friends right?" his words pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes Naruto, you are my _best_ friend."

"Then why wouldn't you tell me that our former teacher and tried to have his way with you? Sakura, you know I would kill that

lecherous bastard!"

"That's not what happened Naruto, what's going on?" her heartbeat began to race.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it further, I'm on the tribal council."

"Tribal council for what Naruto tell me!"

"Just a simple "yes" or "no" will suffice Sakura. Was Kakashi intimate with you?"

"Yes..."

"Thank you Sakura...."

She wanted to question him further but all she heard was a dial tone. She sighed,_ "They only have tribal councils when someone is _

_accused of something horrible...but why did Naruto ask about Kakashi and I? Why did he make it sound like I was taken advantage _

_of?"_ She finally placed the phone back on the charger. "I'm going back to Konoha to find out!"

**A/N- should I continue? I dunno, this story is screaming in my head, will it take awaw from "College Daze?" please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- once again this is a reminder that "college daze" chapter one is a stand alone story.**

**I just had this continuation in my head so I'm adding it...Moving on...**

Sakura arrived in Konoha as the sun was setting, she instantly made her way to the "special holding unit" she

was sure that they were housing Kakashi. Her heart pounded inside her chest, Naruto's words echoing, _"Just a _

_simple "yes" or "no" will suffice Sakura. Was Kakashi intimate with you?"_

What was she suppose to do? Lie to her best friend, her first? Someone she trusted deeply? She couldn't,

even if she tried Naruto would have called her out on it, he always could tell when she was hidding something.

She made her way through the wet, darken hallway leading to the "special" unit. A guard never looking up

from his book asked, "Whom are you here to see?"

"Kakashi Hatake...." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Straight down the hall, third cell on your left."

"Thank you...." she walked slowly down the hall. _"What am I going to say to him?"_ Her mind began to race,

she felt like her whole body was quivering with nervousness.

She arrived at his cell, he was sitting on the cot reading his usual material, mask on his face, as stoic and

mysterious as he'd always been. "Kakashi?" she whispered.

He recognized the soft voice instantly, his eyes shot up. "Why did you come?"

"I had to find out what's going on here."

"That should be obvious..." his eyes never changing their empty expression.

"Kakashi...."

"Go back to school Sakura" His words empty and cold.

"I don't understand... I just want to understand! Sensei please!" Sakura pleaded.

Her words pulled at Kakashi's heart. "Go back now!"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, we must insist that she stays in Konoha until this is over..." Neji stepped closer in his newly earned

ANBU gear.

"Neji?" Sakura asked, "Your'e in ANBU now?"

"Yes, Haruno, I must insist that you have no more contact with the prisoner." Neji said with a blank look on his face.

"You know what's going on here, tell me please Neji."

"I'm afraid he can't do that Sakura-chan"

Sakura turned around, "Naruto?!?" she rushed to embrace him.

"Hello Sakura-chan." he said as his arms wrapped around her and his eyes gave Kakashi a glare.

Kakashi paid no attention to Naruto and went back to reading his book.

"Naruto, please tell me what's going on." She looked onto his bright eyes.

"You shouldn't be in here Sakura-chan..." he began gently pushing her away from Kakashi's cell.

"Naruto stop!" she yelled.

"Get her out of here Naruto." Kakashi spoke blankly

"Don't tell me what to do you bastard!" Naruto spat "If it wasn't for you..."

"Naruto." Neji cut him off, grabbing Sakura's arm with force. "I'm not asking you Haruno, you aren't allowed in here."

Sakura shook his arm away, "Fine, I'm leaving, but _someone_ had better tell me what the hell is going on, and I mean NOW!"

She glanced back at Kakashi, hoping to meet his eyes, to no avail.

"Naruto, perhaps you are too close to the situation to not be bias, maybe I should talk to Tsunade..."

"No Neji, I'm alright now" Naruto exhaled. "But would you mind telling somethings to Sakura-chan, I need to tell Granny-Tsunade

that she came back." he waved as he ran off.

Neji sighed, "Could have guessed that he'd leave me here alone to face your wrath..."

"What the hell does that mean?" She felt her anger rising up inside her.

"Your a witness, the key witness, you need to testify against Kakashi in the upcoming tribal council." He said flatly

"Why would I ever testify against Kakashi Neji?"

"Because you have to. Do you want him to get away with it again? All you girls are the same, falling for someone that would do such

lecherous things to you."

Sakura stood there confused, "_such lecherous things?" _

"Neji what ARE you talking about?"

"Do you have amnesia, was it that traumatic for you Haruno, don't you remember Kakashi raping you?"

**A/N- are you as lost as Sakura? I hope so! (Tehe) more to come!, give me lots of reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I apologize to my loyal and avid readers, life is kicking my butt right now and I am in desperate need of a job or "bye bye" life...grrr. Again, I am really sorry the updates are few and far between! Please bear with me!**

Sakura took a step back, her jaw dropped to the floor..."Kakashi raping me?" she thought to herself.

"That isn't what happened at all Neji!" her face still reflective of the shock in her heart.

Neji shrugged indifferently, "I know what the prisoner confessed to, that seems to be the rational explanation Haruno...Are you trying to protect yourself from the memory? I understand that reliving all the details under the eye of the council might be difficult, but you need to to the right thing and stand up to that pervert."

All Sakura could do was shake her head in disbelief, "this can't be happening..." she whispered to herself.

"Come along Haruno, I'll escort you home." Neji motioned for her to follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade shook her head at Naruto's news of Sakura's return. "I was hopeing that she wouldn't come back..." she looked off in the direction of Sakura's apartment.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"This is something that no woman should ever have to go through, much less live it over again in a trial." she sighed.

"He seems to still have feelings towards her"

Tsunade looked at him. "How so?"

"He wanted us to get her out of there, his face said so much more than his words..."

"When did you become an empath?" Tsunade teased.

"It's not funny." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"You still love her don't you?" Tsunade smiled warmly.

Naruto exhaled heavily, he thought that time in his life was in the past, but the moment he heard about Kakashi and Sakura, everything came rushing back to him. He needed to protect her, he had to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji followed behind Sakura as she slowly opened the door to her tiny Konoha apartment,  
it had been almost a year since she had last stepped foot in this place, and it felt so confined and restricted. She sighed loudly.

"Something wrong Haruno?" Neji asked.

"Um, no Neji, I'm fine now, you can leave, thank you for walking me." she bowed politely to him.

"Perhaps We weren't clear earlier, You are to be under my care for the duration of the trial." Neji sat on the edge of a chair.

"You're kidding me!?!?! WHY do you have to be here?" She felt more like a prisoner every moment.

"The Hokage's orders. I am to keep you in my sights until this is over."

Sakura said nothing, she just went into her room and closed to door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatake." a cold voice called to him.

"Hn?" he replied never lifting his head.

"I am giving you one chance to explain yourself to me before this goes any further..."

Kakashi finally lifted his head. "I've said everything there is to say Tsunade, let the council decide."

She exhaled. "I'm sorry you feel that way Kakashi, your'e going to put her through hell and you don't even care do you?" she walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura towel dried her hair and ran a brush through it. She remembered her lovers hands running through her pink locks. "I like your hair when you let it air dry, it gets these adorable little curls" Kakashi would smile and curl his finger around them.

"I don't understand any of this!" she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto knocked on the door then came barging in.

Sakura wiped her tears away "Don't you ever knock!" she yelled.

"Sakura-chan..." he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'll knock next time." He sat down on the bed beside her. "I don't want to pressure you or anything, but maybe if you told me what happened I could help you..." his eyes took on a warm glow.

"Nothing happened that I didn't want to, why is it so hard for everyone to understand?"

Naruto shook his head. "He really pulled one over on you didn't he? MAN! I can't understand how you can still defend him!" Naruto's fist clenched at his side.

Sakura placed her hand over his... "Because I love him Naruto..."

He Jerked his hand away in a fury, "That's impossible Sakura! Don't you hear what your'e saying? He raped you, and your'e defending that bastard!" He rose to his feet just as Neji made his way into the room.

"Naruto." Neji warned.

"I'm outta here!" he brushed past Neji's shoulder and slammed the door.

Sakura fell to the floor and began to cry.

Neji looked down at the pink haired kunoichi before him, he felt a deep sadness for her.

"Haruno..." he lifted her back up. "Calm yourself now okay?" he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I'm not imagining anything, I'm not delusional, I know what happened, I know what I did,  
and Neji you have to believe me!" She felt the sobs coming back, "Kakashi did not rape me!"

"Dispite his own confession Haruno?"

"Yes! Oh Neji, please just give me one more chance to talk to him! I just want a chance to figure all this out, I need to talk to him!"

Her vermilion eyes were full of pain and worry, Neji saw an honesty in them and he wondered what the harm could there truly be if she wants to see the person that defiled her. "Maybe this will be some closure and she can let it go." he thought to himself. "Fine Haruno, tomorrow you will see Kakashi, now please calm yourself and try to rest."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Neji." she pulled the blanket up over her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Many thanks to those of you who have stuck it out with me, sorry it's slow on the updates, but I promise it'll be worth it!**

Kakashi slammed his book shut and closed his eyes, soon he would be just a bad memory locked away in Sakura's mind. He would take the punishment that Konoha saw fit. it was the only right thing to do...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rolled over lazily in her bed, letting the light gently kiss her eyelids.  
Then she jumped up with a start, "Kakashi!" she whispered. She dressed quickly and ran into the living room. Neji sat cross-legged in a corner, his head rested against the wall and his eyes were shut.

"Neji?" Sakura spoke quietly, not wanting to startle him. "Are you awake?"

"Yes Haruno." he said, eyes still shut.

"Please take me to Kakashi now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood at Tsunade's window, watching as Neji led Sakura back to the holding cell. "What is he doing?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, "I will take you off this concile if you do not stop this nonsense!"

"But I just want to protect her!"

"If what you and Hitake say is true, and she has blocked the memories from her mind, maybe Neji is trying to trigger them..." She sat down at her desk calmly.  
"Now get away from that damned window!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji, may I please have just a moment alone with him?" Sakura's vibrant eyes pleaded.

Neji simply nodded.

Sakura made her way through the long, narrow, hallway once more. Her heart was beating feverishly and was no longer where it should be. finally, she stood at the iron bars, staring at the white hair of the man she thought had loved her. "Kakashi..."

"I told you before Sakura, leave." his voice was cold, no feeling remained there,  
just an empty shell of all that they had shared.

"I believe you owe me an explanation Kakashi Hitake." she tried to make her voice mimic his frigid one.

"Sakura, please just go..." his voice caught at the end.

"Do you really want me to?

"Yes."

"Are you okay with this being "goodbye"? That this could be the last time you ever talk to me? Don't you have anything to say at all?"

He heard the pain, the heartache in her voice, it was a sound he never thought that he would be the cause of. He exhaled loudly, buying time to find the right words to say.

"Don't I at least deserve to see your damned face Kakashi?!?!?!" her anger, the torment was billing up inside, she wanted to explode but held her breath to regain her composure.

"Tell me what you want me to say Sakura." he finally whispered, still facing away from her.

"I just want the truth, that's all I've ever wanted from you." she sighed. "Did you really tell Tsunade that you raped me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Truthfully"  
"Yes Kakashi."

"I took advantage of your trust."

"Do you honestly feel that way?" she grasped the bars with her hands.

"I do."

"Then why did you let it continue for months Kakashi?"

He turned his head to face her now, a slight and sincere smile crossed his face, "I did it because I love you Sakura..."

"Kakashi, I lo..."

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the small space. "It's time for you to leave."

"I just have to say something to Kakashi first."

Kakashi's head had turned around once more, "What's done is done, it doesn't matter Sakura,  
please go with Naruto now."

"But Sensei!"

"GO!" the anger, pain in his voice billowed out and Sakura ran out to Neji, blinded with tears.

"What you said to Sakura just now..." Naruto began "It doesn't matter how you feel, you did a monsterous thing to her, playing with her heart. That, I can never forgive!"

"I know Naruto, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Finally an update. I am slacking, I know. Life is super busy right now, but once I get to a smooth spot. Loads more updates will come.**

Neji almost carried the weeping Sakura back to her apartment. "I don't understand Neji, why is he doing this?"

Neji wiped the tears from her face. "Calm down Sakura, you're not doing any good getting so worked up."

Sakura's anger burned, "Worked up? Worked up?" she glared at him, "How in the hell do you expect me to act?!?!?" She threw a punch at him and he caught it in his hand.

"I believe you intended to hurt me." he paused.  
"No matter what has happened in your personal life, you are still a Konoha ninja, and you should act like one." he let her hand go.

She chuckled, "When have you ever known me to act rational Neji?"

He nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi buried his head into his hands, he knew what Sakura was trying to say, but he couldn't allow himself to believe what he felt was okay. Still, he could hear his name on her lips as her excitement grew, her fingers running through his thick, white hair. It hurt him to his very core. "I have to do this, this is for her." he repeated to himself like a mantra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was pacing back and forth as Tsunade walked into her office. "Sit down Naruto." She ordered.

"He told her that he loves her!!! Can you believe that?" He yelled.

"Lower your voice Naruto, I'll take you off this if you don't stop taking everything so personal." Her voice remained calm and focused.

"How can you say that? How can you be so calm about it? It's Sakura.  
and Kakashi!"

"Maybe he does love her."

"Tsunade, don't even joke like that."

"I'm not Naruto...I'm starting to think maybe Sakura is telling the truth and Kakashi is lieing."

"Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he feels guilty."

"Well he should! How dare he take advantage of a young girl. A girl he's known since she was a kid!"

"Let's just hold the hearing and we'll find out the truth. Just try to be supportive of her Naruto, you are her best friend after all."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll try"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji leaned against the wall as Sakura began to make dinner, "You gonna just stand there or you gonna help me?"

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "I don't cook Haruno."

Sakura exhaled, "Please Neji, just help me, it'll keep my mind off everything."

He closed his eyes in defeat, "fine Haruno, show me what I need to do"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stood as Kakashi's cell...

"Kakashi."

"Hm"  
"I need to ask you something."

"I thought there would be no more questions until the council meets."

"Kakashi, don't be like that. I'm hear because I care about Sakura, and I think you do too."

Kakashi held his breath for a moment, he couldn't believe she was pulling that card, "Is that what you think?" he finally asked coldly.

"Naruto told me that you told Sakura you love her."

"Did he?"

"If you love her, why are you putting her through this hell?"

Kakashi's mask turned up in a smirk, "Because she deserves better than me..."


End file.
